


Death By Fire

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Fire, Gen, Temporary Character Death - Jack Harkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burning to death is bad. Coming back is worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death By Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juliet316](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet316/gifts).



> A grim little ficlet written For: juliet316’s prompt ‘Torchwood, Jack, he'd never been completely incinerated before,’ at fic_promptly.

The building had gone up in flames so fast that Jack, still groggy from a blow to the head, had no chance of getting out in time. The heat had been more intense than anything he’d ever experienced, and he only thanked whatever deities might exist that he would be dead from smoke inhalation long before he was burned to ashes.

Coming back had been torture, reconstituting from atoms, although by the time awareness returned to him, he was already mostly in one piece. It had to be noted that re-growing his entire body was deeply unpleasant rather than painful, at least until his nerves began to regenerate. After that, well, pain was an understatement; sheer agony came closer.

As he picked himself up out of the ashes, stark naked, he considered the experience. He’d never been completely incinerated before. On the whole, he decided, it was something he’d prefer never to do again.

 

The End.


End file.
